Freelance Reploids: Rookie FilesCylecks
by Orean Gunshin
Summary: Not everyone in X's universe is a Hunter or a Maverick. Freelance Reploids hires it's mercs out to the whoever hires. This is just one of the mercs joining up.
1. Here I am

*****Preliminaries*****  
  
"Applicants Ten-huh!!!", Sarge barked at the group of ten or so unarmored reploids. Immediately, a young reploid had jumped up. This enthusiasm unfortunatly sparked the Sarge's attention. Sarge was already making a b-line to teh energetic reploid, "Applicant what's your number?", he commanded as his boots clacked menacingly along the cement floor.   
  
The other Reploids had acheived the commanded stance.  
  
Two were obiviouly low level maverick hunters. They still wore the jackets that most hunters were given. Though they looked as green as the fast reploid, they were smart enough to not try and attract undue attention. Acrossed from the hunters stood three typical security reploids; moderate in size and very angular. Their "eyes" followed the Sarge as he went and stood in front of the young one. Behind the Sarge and acrossed from the boy was a brown haired reploid. He wasn't tall as most of the other applicants, but he had build that made up for it. His eyes looked straight still as the Sarge put his back to him, and his shaggy hair went into it's odd spike formation. To his right was a miscellanious group composing of a surprisingly female biker-type reploid, two emergancy response units, and three data processors.  
  
"I'm Data Spike num...", the young reploid started.  
  
"I said number applicant!!!", The sarge raised his voice and put his face about 6 inches from Data Spike's.  
  
"867 5309...", Data Spike sputtered out of suprise. He looked at the Sarge who was more mentally frightening than physical, at least for now. Data Spike turned his focus slightly upon seeing several strands, more like fingers of hair whip around behind the Sarge. The Sarge stopped to continue his tirade on the young reploid. However he saw the focus of his eyes were slightly to the left.  
  
"What are you looking at Applicant?"  
  
"Your six Sarge."   
  
Upon hearing that the stammer, Sarge whipped around and looked at the most experianced looking of the applicants. He had spikey and wild brown hair with black highlights, he wore sunglasses with red tinted lenses and a white crosshair etched beautifly in the left eye. This reploid was about eyelevel with Sarge. he was as rigid as Sarge had seen, not moving the entire time Sarge had looked at him. He was military or recently ex-military. Sarge could tell by the way the reploid hid his disdain, not good enough. Sarge took the time to look over this one carefully. Brown leather jacket with tactical pockets internally and on the sleeves, a green shirt with a black "R" ensignia on it wich was silver lined, blue cargo pants, black combat webbing empty of equipment, and a set of plated black boots that Sarge was suspicious of. He stepped up to the reploid and stared into his opticals, they were a dark and cold shade of grey that only the Sarge could match.  
  
"Something funny?", the sarge ventured in half challenge. If need be this Applicant would be an excellent tool to further cement his authority over this group.  
  
"....", the reploid did not respond. From disrespect or negligance, the Sarge couldn't tell. This reploid would be an excellent example if pushed right.  
  
"You going to respond scrapheap? Or will I have to reboot your main CPU via your exhaust ducts by means of my left foot?"  
  
"No, that's not funny..."  
  
"See the manufactured grunt can speak. Being your in a opinionated mood number ...357 2103...why don't you tell me what is not funny? In fact tell all of the Applicants in the room."   
  
"Which one Sarge? The fact that a fairly experianced combat reploid gets his jollies off pushing around wire jockies? Or the fact this said combat 'ploid is using an old human ploy to maintain control?"  
  
"What are you playing at smartbot?", Sarge shot back and maintained control, despite the fact that the Reploid ad just thrown down the gauntlet.  
  
"I wasn't built for playing Sarge, and I'm refering to the ploy of engaging the highest possible threat successfully to show raw power."  
  
"You think you've got me all figured out don't you Applicant. You think you're special don't you? Well I can easilly prove that nobody is a higher threat than me in this room.", Sarge forcefull said in a low tone. He reached and grabbed the glasses off reploids head. "You may be 'Built to Kill'", Sarge mocked the RSU motto,"but here in the Stomping Grounds Addmisions and Training Center, your my bitch." Sarge internally took in delite of watching the other combat reploid form a glare. The optical shutters lowered sharply, making visual daggers out of the optical sensors.   
  
"Don't worry dog, I won't help you look good. However i will get my glasses returned to me safely. How, is yet to be determinded. So have fun playing general here, because i know that I was designed not to do your job.", the reploid said precisely. Both reploids were containin their programming in the dead silent room. most of the reploids had crooked their heads to see the two.  
  
"What would that be? An all purpose assualt tactical unit?"  
  
"You make cannon fodder sound so pretty, grunt", the last words had hit their mark. Sarge closed his metal hand around the reploid's seemingly prized glasses. The other reploids couldn't see who struck first, but the result was startling to some of the less battle lived reploids.  
  
Sarge grunted as the kneeshot up like a piston into his abdomen. The other reploid turned his head making little sound as Sarge's left fist connected at an angle with his jaw. Not stopping the force of the blow, the reploidput his raised right legdown and acrossed from Sarge's left. He slid his left boot into the space between Sarges ankles. Whilst doing so piveting counter clockwise and grabbing the Sarge's wrist.  
  
Sarge knew what was coming as his punch contined and was used for the lever in the reploid's throw. He had to act quickly or be put in a bad position. It was too late to stop the throw. His arm was secured, so he leapt forward with the motion.  
  
The reploid had no time to react as Sarge flipped willingly over his shoulder and planted his boots into the floor. By the time he realised Sarge had lifted him in an inverted position, Sarge wase already executing the Power Slam. His only option was to tuck in his head and let his chasis relaxe.  
  
Sarge smiled as the slam cracked the floor. His smile was promptly twisted by the knee that landed square on his chin.   
  
Both reploids struggled to get into combat ready postions. Sarge was up first and charging the reploid theat smashes his face. The cirvos in his jaw were stuck and that pissed him off more. The reploid hand staggered upon his heet as Sarge let both knees sail at his chest.  
  
The reploid fell back twisting into a revrese commando roll. The reploid sprung up behind the off gaurd Sarge. The reploid double punched Sarge's shoulders. The result flipping Sarge forward.  
  
Sarge was hit from behind and he saw the reploids two boot's wrap around his waist. He helt his hands open as he land on his head. He opened his eyes in midbounce as the easy 600 lbs of reploids hit the concrete floor. His optics were refocusing as he hit the second time. A flash of green and blue was above him. his head rested on the floor. The reploid was press ed against the wall and a buster formed on the right hand of blurr.  
  
"Sarge are you all right?", said the all too familair voice of Axel. The veteran merc had ben fetched by Data Spike after the first hit had been made. Axel had the reploid firmly planted in the wall and buster in his back. "Get up and take out the rest to the weapons area, or should I get Skalpal?"  
  
"No I'm fine. He barely rattled my circuts. Too bad the don't make combat reploids like they used too, or you might had to get me a medic", sarge haughtily assured Axel and got up with relative ease. He shot a victorious look to the reploid that quickly faded.  
  
"Go ahead and continue the field training Sarge. I'll make arrangements for this Applicant," Axel looked at as Sarge made a slight glare. He turned his head to look at what had infuriated Sarge to where he'd openly show true anger. In the reploid's right hand were a pair of finely crafted ruby sunglasses, and a satisfied smirk on the reploids face.   
  
Sarge turned and headed out ordering the Applicants to fall in after him. Axel looked at teh reploid who had not changed his postier. Be it gunpoint or training Axel was sure it wasn't natural to hold still like that. He accesssed the reploid's info on his helmet's HUD.  
  
APL Num :357 2103  
  
Type: RPSU M5-0  
  
Name: Cylecks  
  
Affiliation: Repliforce (known deserted)  
  
Active Duty: 11 years  
  
Opts: Still processing...  
  
Unit: Special (combat)  
  
Axel would review the rest of the file later. He had to deal with this reploid soldier for the time being. "So Cylecks, what are we going to do with you?" 


	2. I know I screwed up

*****Background Check*****  
  
Axel took a few tactical steps back. He kept his buster trained on the younger reploid. Axel did this out of precaution. The experianced soldier of fortune knew that this reploid, Cylecks, had just given Sarge a rude awakening. The were both unarmored at the point, which had just occured. Still though, Axel wasn't the type to let his gaurd down. After he was ten feet or so away he spoke. All right stand up..."  
  
Cylecks brought himself to his feet. He still faced the wall. He put his left hand on the wall military fashioned. After he put his shades on his forehead he did the same with his right. The file Axel skinned in his HUD was accurate.   
  
Axel watched the ex-RSU remain perfectly still. He scanned  
  
the rest of the file to review later and send a small note to get all available info on this possible new freelancer. The "known deserted" worried him slightly. Did it mean he deserted a field opt, or did he get abandoned by Repliforce?  
  
"Why are you here...and don't give me that life of excitement line. I want a thorough explanation of this info in your file. More specificly regaurding the Repliforce."  
  
"Well, it's more like I have a debt to pay here", Cylecks stated and remained still.  
  
"You on some kind of personal job here?", Axel questioned. he rechecked his aim with his buster. He was half expecting some confession, or at least an attack. however as Axel knew, things were never that simple.   
  
"I reported irregular activity within Repliforce for a year before The Coup..." both Axel and Cylecks mentally had flashbacks of the incedent,"...I refused to leave off for the ideal of a Reploid Utopia. So the Irregulars within Repliforce scrapped me. I lived, so they tried to deal with me. I would have died, but a interesting group unwittingly came to my aid. They were merc...wearing the FR insignia. Well I knew my future in Repliforce was over. I have no desire to be a securitygaurd. Reploids aren't allowed in the human militaries. So here I am. that's about it. For a more indepth view access my memory."  
  
Axel looked at the reploid. He seemed on the level, but he would not let himself fall for any ploys. Later he would verify Cyleck's testimony. "Since you don't seem to play well with other militant types, I'll see you though your testing. You're ex-RSU Cylecks?"  
  
"With an emphasis on the EX..."  
  
"Good then you won't need weapons and combat programming. Where's your gear?"  
  
"I've got a recall system. However, it was jammed by the receptionist."  
  
"Standard procedure I'll unlock it at the right time then. For now you are going to stay here will I run some final checks. You try anything and you'll regret this chance I'm giving you", Axel warned as he placed a moniyoring device on one of the waiting couches. He straffed out. Cylecks didn't move.  
  
After veteran freelancer left Cylecks turned and leaned against the wall. All he could do was hurry up and wait. He whistled an oddly familiar, but haunting western tune.  
  
Axel walked to the training room and prepared a Sim.   
  
"New custom program registration", the computer asked.  
  
"Call it Playground"  
  
"User name?"  
  
"Guest User"  
  
"Program will run upon Guest entry", Axel set the room and locked it from any of the others entering. He wanted to see what the new repliforce model was capable of. Just incase he hadn't been straight forward. 


	3. I can take care of myself

*****Running the Gauntlet*****  
  
Cylecks had waited about fifteen mintues before the green and blue armor clad reploid, known as Axel, came back in the room. His buster was not formed but in his left hand he held a small black device. Cylecks couldn't tell what it was. It looked like an old communcations bug. "Put this on somewhere safe. It's your moniter for the test", Axel instructed Cylecks as he dropped it into his hand. "Your test will begin 15 seconds after you place the moniter securely on you person. I will will give you your test objectives via the com channel it links to you. You may not asked any questions at this time. You have two choices; put on the device or walk out the door."  
  
Cylecks shrugged and attached the device to his temple. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew he was in for it. That's when he felt his telportation system activating. Axel must have been sending it coodinates through the device...  
  
Before he could really react or prepare his body transferred itself in the familiar familiar sparking fashion.  
  
"Well I hope for his sake he can think on his feet", Axel staed and went to the training rooms's control room. whill there he prrinted out a copy of Cylecks's dosseaui (sp?)  
  
*************************  
  
A room looking like a industrial gothic obstacle course configured itself from the training room. Obstacles of the mechanical and holographic sorts were randomly and stratiegicly place in the room's confines.  
  
In what one would call the begining of this course was broken down iron cate. Between the pillars the once held the gate up, energy formed. A green sphere crackled black, grey and blue energy. Cyleck's form was left as the sphere and energy dissapated.  
  
Cylecks didn't know where he was so it was probably best form him to assume it was hostile. he crossed his arms and lowered himsself as he activated his armor recall system. Green light travesed his body. Followed by the black energy that reconfigured his postion. He felt teh flux in his chasis as the energies formed the shape of his armor. Cylecks stood up completely and dropped his arms as the light and energy revealed his green, grey, and black armor. His angluar wings outstretched then folded racticly onto his back. To the untrained eye, Cylecks didn't have wingss. That was their purpose like so much more of his chasis, to be concealed. The Cyleck's felt a bit of comfort as his crimson visor formed and activated his HUD.  
  
[Foreign Device Located], read out a message and diagram of Cyleck's body showing the device planted on his right temple. He was glad to be operational. However he wasn't at his 100%. Not long ago, the Repliforce betrayed him and took away a large portion of his secondary equipment. With out his wing boosters, jetpack (his primary thruster), he's energy shell (shield system), advanced repair module, and tactical scanning unit he was barely at 60% effective. He had to fight smart as well as act smart. [All systems go], the Visor showed him. [Activate New Hardware Interface (Y) (N)?], the HUD prompted. [Y}, Cylecks replied at let Axel into his HUD. He put up secondary firewalls just in case Axel tried to hack him. It was a precaution.  
  
Cylecks formed his left arm buster and started to charge it. He wanted to be ready So he left the focus open. He surveyed moving platforms, pitfalls and plenty of nasty surprises awaiting him. Father down though was a large disc platform with a lit center.  
  
"I think you understand that you need to get there..." Axel said as Cylecks looked at the point. "How is up to you", were his last words on the subject.   
  
Cylecks's motion censor flashed and instinctively rolled against the closest pillar. Three stun bolts went and fizzled out from where he was. Two hovering droids were looking onto his new location.   
  
"Great...", Cylecks said as he formed his right buster to crack off shots at the droid in the back. He missed one of his plasma bursts due to the fact he was still charging his left buster. Meaning his targeting system was lagging. His second shot managed to stun the hologram. However, the first droid fired at the RSU reploid.   
  
"Arrraagh", Cylecks grunted as the stun blast stopped his charge. The vents in the buster dispelled the ion particles had had been gatehring as an emergancy precaution. "Damnit", he had to improvise and addapt. He used his accelartion system (aka dashing) and deformed his busters.  
  
The first droid moved forward and began to swivel around. it was only 15 or so feet above it's target. The second had a system lag when a magnetic analmolly formed on it's torso. The first droid attempted to target Cylecks as he launched his MGD (Magnetic Grappling Device not Miller Genuine Draft) and used his moment to swing veriticaly up and behind it. The droid however did not target a friendly unit and stopped as Cylecks went up behind it.  
  
"Too bad you folow a protocol", Cylecks stated as he swung overabove the second droid which he had used as a lever to launch himself behind it, up over it, and to disengage his MGD, flipping blackwards behind the first droid.   
  
The only thing the second droid saw as it recovered was a dark blue cresent rip it's counterart in half. out of the explosion came a repeating buster shots riddled out and struck it down.   
  
Clycks land and stumbled into a rollto lessen the impact factor.He pulled him self to his feet and started to make his way to the platforms. He charged his left buster and cursed himself for not using his wings.  
  
He was at an open strect right before the platfroms started. It didn't feel right to him. He tossed a pice of scrap metal with his right hand and had his buster ready.  
  
Three turrets poped up and fired on the metal piece. He fired a level 3 charge at the farthest turrent and dashed left before the other two would fired upon that location.  
  
He straffed into behind a scrap heap and stopped to from a plan. He pulled out his saber and held it in two hands so that it would go to full size when ignited. He was is a series of scraps heaps that Axel gad constructed a maze out of. He walked cautiously expecting CQB.   
  
Axel looked at teh moniter and watched clyecks with his helmet off. He read some of Cyleck's record by civil and service. Axel was actually enjoying the unorthadox tactics used in the program he made. He watched as Cylecks slashed a droid with his over sized saber. "The kid my have some promise.", he processed to himself as he adjusted the last section of the Playground.  
  
Cylecks was slammed in the back be what was more ore less a walking scrap heap. Before he hit the ground a combat droid kicked his saber away. The heap grabbed Cylecks by his ankles and tossed him into the walls of compacted scrap.  
  
The combat droid turned and armed its stunsaber. Cylecks grunted in pain and turn away from the wal. He got onto his feet and saw the with crackling saber coming down at him. He sidestepped and moved foreward as he punched teh combot. It staggered and exceduted a spinning slash to give itself some pace. Cylecks ducked and mule-kicked it. He had to move fast as he heard the heap clunking after him. The combot was airborn. So he jumped and fired his MGD into it as hed clung to a wall. Once he connected to the bot he dashed on the wall and sling shotted the droid into the scrapheap golem.  
  
"War is hell," Cylecks apologized to the simulations as he jumped over the wall and recalled his saber. He landed on the bridge leading to the platform.  
  
"Run", was all that Axel said into the com channel. The bridge began to fall in segments. Cylecks ran saber hin his right hand.  
  
"I hate cliches", he stated and jumped from one falling platform and landed on large falling stretch. He growled and ran hard. His wings unfolded as he activated his Dash. The result was a high glide and he sailed to the disc. He landed with a roll and folded in his wings. "Ohh I'm going to just love what comes next", he cynically guessed. He put his saber in it's left mount and walked toward the glowing section. "I don't know why it's this easy," he stated and walked into the light. The room he was in chnged. It was a box and the floor was covered in treadmills. A large red ridearmor was acrossed from him. It was piloted by a familiar looking reploid. Cylecks's memory banks couldn't find it in the archives though.  
  
"Let me guess destroy the red knight and I can save the princess", Cylecks mocked out loud. He charged his buster and closed the shutter. The Armor charged and raised its hands to attack. Cylecks jumped up as it came close. He moonsaulted of the large fist and aimed his left bust into the Ride Armor's thruster. "He braced his arm and let the plasma stream out. "Bang...", Cylecks landed and watched the pilot be ejected,"sorry pal, but I rather kick your ass out of your toy."  
  
The reploid held a metal shield and a beam saber of a orange hue. Cylecks drew his own saber in his right hand. It extended to the normal size of a saber till he placed his second hand on it. It then grew to a substancially longer saber. "You're the one in my way. So give up or feel me give you a energy saber enema...", was the warning Cylecks gave the red reploid. Normally if he hade the saber in one hand, Cylecks would use acrobatic or more dextrous moves. With two hands it was all about being tactically powerfull. ((think barbarian, buster sword, or D))   
  
The reploid charged with the shield up. and teh saber ready to counter. Cylecks let all of his strength into teh swing against the shield. Norlally a fighter would go around to avoid a shield, but Cylecks sought to over power the reploid, or hopefuly destroy the shield.  
  
Cylecks's large saber slammed into the shield. The reploid was stopped against the brute force. The reploid turned the shield away in attempt to push Cylecks's saber away. Cylecks watched the orange hued saber strike his armor.   
  
"Argh", Cylecks growled as his leg burned. Hetrund and threw his shoulder int the reploid. In the created distance, Cylecks kneed the reploid, followed with a headbutt, and kicked the reploid in the chin. The reploid dropped the shield and back flipped away. It raised it's saber to it's helmit in a salute and teleported out.  
  
"Cylecks...welcome to Freelance Reploids the data in the device will show you too your quarters. Your last oponent was an actual mercinary who volunteered to help with last part of your test. The ID of the Merc will stay hidden unless the merc wishes to come forward later and tell you.  
  
Clycks watched the room turn into into it's normal grey form. He dropped to his knee's and let his system recover. 


End file.
